Fallout: Great Lakes ON HIATUS
by ZachTheGuy
Summary: I do not own Fallout and I never will own Fallout, this takes place in the Great Lakes region, you are a prisoner in the Wisconsin Wasteland, and today may just be your lucky day. THIS IS ON HIATUS because I can't come up with ideas that match a Fallout game.
1. Chapter 1 War, war never changes

War, war never changes, when the Great War began nuclear bombs reined across all nations and engulfed the world in flames. Those who were lucky fled into great metal bunkers underground called vaults to wait out the events of the nuclear bomb's effects. When the vaults opened, those that survived flew out into the wasteland and began to claim areas for themselves. Over time civilization grew and powerful factions emerged, one such faction reigned in the Great Lakes region, the Michigan Federacy, they emerged from Vault 66 near the ruins of Saginaw and spread out from there, they conquered tribes, claimed weapons, armor, all that they needed to become strong, with their salvaged power armors, energy weapons, guns, and more, they eventually had a strong hold on all of the lower peninsula, and the northern parts of Ohio and Indiana. They eventually set out into the southern-most part of Canada, searched the ruins of Toronto, and claimed that too.

However a fall in leadership decimated the Michigan Federacy and they lost territories, however in 2287, six years after the second battle of the Hoover Dam, a new leader emerged, Aleius, a strong strategist and fighter he led the Michigan Federacy back to its former glory. He eventually decided that if the faction was to be called the Michigan Federacy it would need to actually mean it, and he sent his army to claim the upper peninsula of Michigan. What Aleius didn't know was that the Enclave Remnants had held that peninsula as part of their territory. They ran into each other on the coastline and eventually started a full scale battle. The Enclave was strong but the Michigan Federacy did have excellent soldiers and gear that they salvaged from the former cities. The Enclave Remnants readied its troops and launched full scale war on the Federacy. Aleius did the same thing to take the Upper Peninsula and possibly parts of Wisconsin if he could manage it. So far it has been a stale mate and both of their lands have become dangerous to roam, more dangerous than before anyway. Both factions refusing to let go of territory they battle hard and long.

In the last few weeks or so rumors have started to spread that it would be less slightly less dangerous and nicer up in the northern provinces of Canada, people have tried to get across the borders, but only a few have succeeded. Both factions are trying to block off the borders so no one can get through, paranoid that they might bring back gear to assist the other side. You are a prisoner captured by the Enclave Remnants in the Wisconsin Wasteland. You have been thrown into a cell with three other prisoners, in the last few hours they have been thinking of ways to escape, they sound like they're desperate, maybe desperate enough to include you, hope so, or you will rot in the Enclave Remnant's prison until your days are over…


	2. Chapter 2 Jailbreak

"We gotta bust out of here, and I have a plan." one of the prisoners grumbled.

"No way, you couldn't even tell how long it had been after a week no way am I listening to your stupid plan." grumbled another prisoner.

"Guys please who cares how we're going to get out of here the only thing that matters is we get out of here in the first fucking place." grumbled the last prisoner.

"Whatever, we'll probably all die anyway, it's not like we overpower the Enclave Rems anyway." grumbled Dateen, a man with a brown buzz cut and the regular prisoner outfit. He had a frown on his face, and looked impatient, but ever since Steve had gotten there that's how he always looked.

"We could include him, it would make our plan much more likely to work." grumbled Sophi, a girl with regular black hair and a long black ponytail, she did hate prison but got along alright, didn't whine like a baby every day, at least not whenever Steve was around.

"I say we include him, it's not like he likes the Rems anyway." said the last prisoner, (Some people call the Enclave Remnants "Rems") Liam, a man with a messy blonde haircut and a good kicking foot, Steve had to find that out the hard way.

Steve himself had a regular messy-like brown haircut, he grew up in Vault 90 and at first lived a happy life, at least as happy as a life in a Vault Tech Vault can get. However at the age of seven Deercalopses invaded the vault through a cave they dug and killed most people in the vault, a Deercalops was a highly irradiated deer that grew deadly claws, there were many of them around the former state of Michigan and were very dangerous in packs. Steve was one of the few that escaped, though the other survivors abandon him not wanting to "carry" any extra weight. He taught himself how to survive and eventually became most skilled in lock picking, science, energy weapons, and guns. He was caught by the Enclave at age thirty-six after they found out he had raided one of their outposts and killed all of the troops there.

"Hey, Steve or whatever, you want out?" asked Liam.

"What do you think idiot of course I do! Everybody here has wanted out of this fucking place ever since we arrived." said Steve.

"Well anyway it can be arranged you just need to hear us out." said Dateen.

"Alright, what's the plan?" asked Steve.

"Well first you're going to need a temporary wingman for the plan so pick one of us three." said Sophi.

"Alright I guess I'll take Liam." said Steve.

"Then let's move on, it's not going to be complex or anything we just have to wait until the precise moment, when the guards walk away someone's going to disable the cameras and climb up into the shaft above our cell, they'll climb in it until they reach the warden's office, they will shut down the barriers keeping us in and then we'll all rush to the armory, grab some gear, and get the hell out of here!" said Liam.

"I'll get into the shaft and turn off the fields." said Steve.

"Great, once we're all out we'll split into two groups, Steve you will go with Liam since you chose him as your wingman, me and Dateen shall go the other way and we'll all meet up at the armory." said Sophi.

So they waited and waited, taking their time just acting like regular prisoners, looking at the Nuka Cola posters in their cell, pacing, just doing things that normal Enclave Remnants prisoners would do. Then finally at 8:00 PM, the guards went to do some business somewhere else, being idiots and leaving the prisoners alone.

"Alright Steve I'll lift you up now!" said Liam as Dateen destroyed the camera with his bare hands.

Liam lifted Steve up and Steve started to pick the lock on the grate. He was finished in a minute or two and climbed up. He could hear the alarm sounding as he crawled, he knew that once the barriers holding the prisoners were down he would just be one of the guards' many troubles. He busted through it and jumped down into the warden's control center after finding it, before he went to the control center and found a package on a desk with this note on it.

"Found this in the ruins of Vault 90; put it to good use, not a lot of these out there unless you're willing to try hard enough."

Oh well, they're already going to kill Me." said Steve and he ripped the package open to find a Pip-Boy 3000 inside.

Hmm, I remember this thing, lost mine when the vault perished; this is a keeper, thought Steve as he put it on his wrist. He pushed the button to lower every barrier in the bunker and the alarms started going off. He heard roars of glee and yells of guards down below in the cell area. He saw the other three running down the hallway leading to the other parts of the prison, including the armory, he turned around and saw his own path that would eventually lead to the armory and started sprinting.

Steve eventually reached the armory after hiding from several Enclave guards and saw that no one else was there; he guessed that the others would have a longer run than him. He picked up the only weapon he could find, a plasma pistol; Steve figured that the Enclave Remnants had stripped the place after the barriers were shut down as he grabbed the pistol. However once Steve grabbed the plasma pistol he noticed two things behind where it used to be. An old orange toy gun (an NES zapper) and a note. Steve picked up the note and read it aloud.

"Once you have the time, go to The Detroit Electricity Plant on the outskirts of former Detroit at these coordinates." said the note, followed by that was, of course, the coordinates. Steve picked up the two things, predicting they would be useful later. He ran down the stairs only to be met by his three cellmates.

"What did you find in there?" asked Liam

"Just a plasma pistol, a useless piece of junk that could be worth something later, and a note." said Steve.

"Then let's get the hell out of this stupid pre-war bunker." said Sophi.

"We'll need to split up or else we'll be too big of a target, since you chose Liam as your wingman Steve you'll be getting out of here with him, me and Dateen will be getting out a different way, on the way here there were many hallways, this bunker is HUGE, anyway there a two exits, so let's go!" yelled Sophi. Just then Enclave guards ran in and started firing plasma at the four; they split into their two groups and ran like hell down the hallways. Steve and Liam ran down the nearest hallway leading to exit one and didn't stop to look back at all. Eventually there were too many guards for them to handle so Steve pulled out the plasma pistol and started firing; he got rid of a clip only to kill two of them.

"Why didn't you use that before?!" asked Liam as they ran.

"Didn't want to waste the condition!" yelled Steve as he ran.

At another hallway leading to exit two Sophi and Dateen just turned around a corner that lead to a door, they ran to it and tried to open it.

"Damn it door's stuck!" yelled Sophi as she tried to open it by pressing the big button next to it.

Just then a bunch of Enclave guards came around the corner and prepared to fire their weapons.

"Sorry but to be honest I never really cared about any of you anyway!" yelled Sophi as she turned around, grabbed Dateen and let the Enclave guards fired away.

"SHIT NO!" screamed Dateen as the plasma bolts and lasers hit him over and over, just then the door opened and one last laser got fired before Sophi began running, it hit Dateen and disintegrated him. Sophi ran up the stairs and out the bunkers entrance into the Great Lake Wastes, not looking back or feeling sorrowful one bit. On the other side of the bunker Steve and Liam were doing the same thing, running like hell until they reached somewhere the guards wouldn't chase them to. Eventually the guards turned back, not wanting to waste their energy over a couple of former prisoners.


End file.
